The Blue Planet
by Morrigan the Nightmare Queen
Summary: Another ridiculously oversized 'Copacabana' parody from me, this one about FF6. It doesn't have all the characters, but I got most of 'em. Rated R for some very un-nice words describing gay people. If you want, flame me at heretica13@yahoo.com. Go ahead!


The Blue Planet  
----------------------------------  
Author's Note: Yes, I know the name 'Blue Planet' was from FF3, not FF6. What else am I supposed to call the planet? It's not like it has an actual title or anything. BTW: Yes, I know this parody is too long. I couldn't help it. It was that fun to write.  
Disclaimer: FF6 is Squaresoft's. 'Copacabana' is Barry Manilow's. Please do not sue, I'm not making any cash offa this.  
----------------------------------  
  
Her name was Terra   
she wore a slave crown  
With a suit of Magitek and no sensations 'bove her neck  
She would battle   
And do Kefka's will   
Her mind wasn't her own  
But this scene was overthrown   
She got her own mind back  
Went out, Empire to whack   
She was young and half an Esper, reality's gone to heck!   
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
His name was Locke Cole   
He hunted treaure  
He found Terra in the cave and his promise then he gave   
And when she woke up  
They formed a party  
'Cause ol' Kefka's on the loose   
They'll send him to the noose  
Magic flew and limbs were sliced clean through   
There was blood yet there was justice  
But they won't win, just two!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
Her name was Celes  
She wasn't natural  
She was given Espers as a child, the effects were just not mild  
She was a General  
And then turned traitor  
Locke rescued her from her prison  
She was blonde but never dumb  
She and Locke fell in love  
Despite Kef's shadow far above  
She's like a white feather, but she will spill blood!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
His name was Setzer  
He was a gambler  
Flew that big ol' ship Blackjack, had a conscience out of whack  
He had a girlfriend  
Her name was Daryl  
But now she's dead and gone  
He's just stuck with wine and song  
Joined the Returners with a smile  
He's got luck, wit and guile  
And he learns that kick-ass 'Slot' within a little while!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
His name was Edgar  
He chased the women  
He used tools all the time, and his flirting was a crime  
His bro was Sabin  
That guy liked to fight  
Wasn't the sharpest in the drawer  
But he'll bust down any door  
Figaro Castle sunk right down  
In sand it looked to drown  
And they rode away laughing at Kefka's nasty frown!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
His name was Shadow  
He was a ninja  
Had a dog with scary teeth, didn't keep it on a leash  
He wasn't well-known  
But he was well-feared  
He ran as soon as he could  
But in the end he turned out good  
"Interceptor, bite that fag!"  
Wishes Kefka would wear a bag  
Over his sicko makeup, but that just won't hap-  
  
-pen on the Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
Her name was Relm A.  
She painted pictures  
With a brush so quick and nice that her paintings came to life  
She lived with Strago  
He was her grandpa  
Her Dad was gone and Mom was dead  
(Wants to kick Dad in the head  
'Cause he abandoned her)  
She was a lively girl  
She was ten, yet fought the battle- and her skills unfurled!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet!  
  
His name was Cyan  
He talked real funny  
He said 'thou' and 'thee' and 'thine', not used since 1399  
He lived in Doma  
Escaped the poison  
He met Returners, came along  
Singing his Swordtech marching song  
He counts right up to eight  
Baits Kef with burning hate  
He's the oldest in the party, but all weak he ain't!  
  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Run by bad guys, wimps, weenies and some fop fruit  
On the big Blue (BLUE!)  
On the Blue Planet  
Magitek armor on every corner on the Blue Planet! 


End file.
